Masquerade for Lost Souls
by MoonTideMyth
Summary: Two dark souls caught in a romance, one can't shake the feeling that she should have chosen a diffrent path. Now I wouldn't be living up to my name as MTM if there wasn't action and blood so be advised Everything belongs to me, even the creatures! plot
1. Prelude of a Diffrent Song

Open your eyes to all that's around you

Open your mind up to the skies

This dance is for you

What do you do if you are offered a dance from a charming handsome man? Do you take his hand and except his offer knowing that the outcome will be terrible and will hurt all around you. Will you be worry free and toss your cares into the sky. I should have thought about this many years ago before I took his hand. I had already thrown away my cares a long time ago. So why do I hesitate to hold his hand. He has already proven that he loves me. With his carefree smile and gentle personality, that I love. Why do I seek his eyes now? What do I look for? Or am I looking into his eyes to see the reflection of my own, to seek the answers within myself. Why does one dead girl get a second chance? Who am I to ask favors now?

He pulled me close to him, in a tight hug. Sensing the turmoil of my thoughts. His breath tickled my ear as he whispered a song in my ear.

"Hush, hush do not fright, I will share with you the night, even the golden drops of sunlight. Give me your heart and we will never be apart." Even with his deep voice singing the tune, I had a different tune in my heart. So I leaned closer to his ear.

"I may have lost my spirit, I may have sold my soul, and I might say I cannot bear it but the truth is I'm in control." He pulled away from me and held be at an arms length to peer into my eyes. He stood many inches taller than I, so I had to look up. A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips.

"Always were so defiant, weren't you Conus?" One of his fingers lifted my chin up higher and he bent down laying a soft kiss against my lips. I closed my eyes and accepted the kiss. He tilted his head to deepen the kiss which I gladly accepted. Clever man, how easily he could distract my mind. I reached and started to unbutton his shirt. He pulled away from the kiss and chuckled grabbing my small hands in his. He lay a gentle kiss on each of my hands on my knuckles. He pulled me off towards the other room. A smile on his lips as his eyes got darker; I averted my gaze from his and felt a deep blush creep up my face. Willingly I followed him.


	2. The Song Begins

**Masquerade for Lost Souls**

_**Chapter One**_

Flickering candles and a few strings of the violin began the night's festivities. Gentleman wearing black cloaks bowed to the ladies and led them around on the floor. Bright red gowns swirled on the dance floor. Everything was a blur of red and black in the ball room. Except for one thing, or should we say person. It was the lady host named Lady Evelyn-Marie Gold, dressed in none other than a bright gold gown. She sat perched upon a large gold chair on a platform watching the dancers. A gold mask etched with rubies covered most of her features but her startling blue eyes declared power and beauty. Her lips had been painted a ruby red that led most of her guest wondering whose blood it was. Her hair fell in ringlets framing her face with golden curls.

Her lips pressed together in a straight line, her gaze flickered from one guest to the next. They all wore masks hiding their faces. Out of Lady Gold's request everyone was to wear a black wig to hide their natural hair color. No matter how much the guests tried they could tell that their lady was still unpleased with tonight's masquerade. They danced faster and their fake smiled got even wider, looking like grinning ghouls in the candle light. Even the music, which was supposed to be festive, sounded eerie and dark.

She watched as panic and pain filled their eyes. It wasn't their discomfort she didn't like it was their eye color. From browns to blues, to even the occasional green and mixed colors. How could she get them all to change their eye color? It was simply impossible, unless… Lady Gold thought. Unless … they had no eyes. Such a gruesome thought but a clever one. She would invite all of her best dancers to a ball next week. Drug them and then take their eyes. Sure they would fumble around like idiots at first, but they would learn. She could even give them blood red glass eyes or better yet clear glass eyes so one could see into their eye sockets. Oh she praised herself for such a great idea.

One of the lady dancers saw a change in Lady Gold's eyes from pure boredom to an excited pleasure. Startled the lady stumbled upon the hem of her red gown causing her to fall to her knees. The music stopped at once. Looking up the lady dancer saw that she was kneeling in front of Lady Gold's platform. The Lady glared down at her pure anger ruling her gaze. The dancer's green eyes flickered to the Lady with such fear.

"My apologize your Majesty… I… uh… I tripped." The dancer's voice quivered and echoed to fill the large ball room. Lady Gold stood, towering over the dancer.

"You stopped the dancing, because you _tripped_?" The Lady's voice was both beautiful but also it was sharp and angry. The lady would have said more if her eyes were not on the far back of the hall. Her mouth turned into a snarl. The dancer turned her head to see all of Lady Gold's guests had cleared a path to show two figures dancing to no music.

Both wore startling white cloaks, covering their faces. One was a lady for she was wearing a long elegant white gown. One would have called the couple… pure. For neither lace, nor stones covered their costumes. The man was extremely tall compared to his lady partner. Not much could be seen of his costume because it was covered by the white cloak. They would certainly be killed by their outburst in this court. Though most would have just laughed at Lady Gold's face but none would laugh. No one dared cross paths with a maniac.

The couple in white danced majestically over the floor. Dancing in a slow elegant tempo a kind of waltz, with constant turns and dips. Though there was no music many of the guests leaned forward to see if there was no music. Others scrubbed their ears to see if they had something in them that prevented them from hearing the tune.

"Stop, this instance!" Lady Gold shrilled breaking the spell that had fallen upon the crowd. The couple still danced getting closer and closer to the red faced Lady Gold. Soon they were close enough for the dancer to reach out and touch the hem of the White Lady's dress. With one last spin. The couple came to a halt in a deep bow in front of the Lady. They straightened from their bows; all that could be seen of their faces were their mouths. Both of them had giant grins on their faces.

"Did they enjoy flirting with death?" The dancer, who still knelt before the queen, thought.

"Yes." The gentlemen in white replied, his head turned towards the dancer, who gasped and covered her hand over her mouth. The man laughed as he heard in her thoughts that she was hoping she didn't say that out loud.

Lady Gold on the other hand flinched at how calmly he had spoken and how they were both smiling. How dare they!

"What half soul in here invited these monsters or did they not get the memo!" Lady Gold shrieked, she was on a war path she flung her chair over and stood towering over the Lady in White but came eye to eye with the Gentleman in White.

"Ooh… monsters? I do dearly enjoy that term." This time the voice did not come from the man, it was the soft gentle voice of the Lady in White.

"That's what you are, monsters!" Lady Gold shrieked, "For ruining my masquerade and monsters get slain!" Her lip curled back bearing her teeth when she said slain.

"Oh we are not denying that we are monsters because we are. Also Milady this story has a twist." The Lady in White answered calmly.

"Tonight you will be slain." The man answered as a gasp filtered like a silent breeze through the watching guests and dancers. He lifted his hand to the hood of his cloak and in one sweep removed the whole cloak. Revealing the monster he was. The crowd shuffled and moved away many of them muttering under their breaths, others praying. The Lady on the other hand turned twenty shades of pale as the deathly shade made her eyes look sunken under the mask.

**To be continued…**

_**(A/N – XD I always wanted to write to be continued. Don't worry I'll update the next chapter soon after I finish writing it. If you have an account please do review and if you don't keep reading and sending hits! Thank you! With lots of love, MTM)**_


	3. Second Movement to the First Song

Pale gray skin shown in the flickering candles. Shaggy feathered black hair fell in front of the monsters eyes, which everyone could tell were ruby red. His face was very charming with sharp features; he was very handsome besides the off coloring of his skin and the red eyes. He wore a white tux that was very sharp but like his features it had one or two imperfections. The sleeves had been ripped off and the jacket ripped up the sided to where the arm hole was and tied back together with a knot of string. The reasoning for the strange clothing design was the large heavy set wings that were attached to his arms. Powerful wings were folded against his side in strange folds that were way too complicated for one to follow the pattern. The black wings were attached at many parts of his arm by strong flesh and probably bone under that flesh. The last connection was at his wrist bone. His arms were ripped with muscle to help support the heavy bone and to help in flight. Even though the bones were hallow like a bird's there were more bones in his wings than in his whole body. One would describe the wings as bat like when stretched out to its full length.

He was the face of a Bone-Fiend but not just any Bone-Fiend. He was an Ancient Bone-Fiend. The difference between a Bone-fiend and an Ancient Bone-Fiend is that their relation is like cousins. The Ancient Bone-Fiend is more human like with human flesh but with large wings attached to their arms. While a Bone-Fiend is a large skeleton creature with wings attached to its back shoulder blades. Both cannot be killed by bleeding to death (for one Bone-Fiends can't bleed). Simple diseases can't touch them. They got their names after the following… a man named Dr. Rupert Teddy named the Ancient Bone-Fiend after discovering the similar DNA in their bones and the bones of Bone-Fiends. He added the word Ancient to the beginning of their names because they were more mummy like and seemed to be way older than their boney cousins the Bone-Fiends. The Bone-Fiend of course was named by villagers that saw these demons and called them Fiends, plus their boney bodies added to their names as well until finally they were christened Bone-Fiends.

"Something wrong, _Milady_?" The Ancient Bone-Fiend sneered, "It's about time you meet a creature crueler than you. Ha! What's it like to be afraid? It feels like something burned through your stomach doesn't it? Now you know what it's like for your people." Lady Gold fell to her knees in front of the Ancient Bone-Fiend. Her breath came in quick gasps between her teeth as panic set in. He glared down at her pitiful form. His hands clenched at his sides he shifted his wings rubbing against each other making a soft whispering sound.

The Lady in White threw off her hood to reveal blue gray skin her fingers pulled on a string at her throat releasing the cloak. In a swirl the fabric pooled up at her feet. Her long black hair fell cascaded down to her waist in beautiful curls. Her eyes were a glittering red but they weren't as cold as the man's. Her face was heart shaped and smooth with round eyes. She wore a long skirt and a white blouse laced up the side with string just like her companions. Her arms were formed like his not as muscled but still well off. Her wings were a dark smoke blue and lay folded tightly against her sides unlike the other Ancient Bone-Fiend's which were bulky and slanted out of his side slightly.

"Milady." The female Ancient Bone-Fiend murmured and did a mock bow to the trembling Lady in Gold. With elegant grace she blew a kiss to the Lady in Gold, who stiffened. Her eyes rolled into the back of head and she fell foreword and her body slid of her stand onto the ballroom floor. Simply dead.

The man turned to look at his companion and raised an eyebrow. She smirked and shrugged her shoulders.

"She's dead," The Lady Dancer whispered, staring at the limp body swathed in gold fabrics. "Thank you!" She blurted out turning away from the body to look up at their heroes. Both monsters seemed to be taken aback by this.

"Please, we must know the names of our saviors!" One of the male guests yelled. Other voices cheered in agreement. Sharing a glance the companions looked at each other in shock.

"You indeed did save us, with your magic. Please share your names so we can tell our children and families about you." The Lady Dancer replied, slowly standing to her feet. She stood a couple feet from the monsters but she stood with no fear. "My name is Luca Reed."

Both Ancient Bone-Fiends knew that Lady Gold did not die from any magic but from fright. Her simple human heart could take no more and simply gave out before the real fun could begin.

"Miss Luca Reed," The Lady in White replied with a curt bow to the Lady Dancer. "I am Conus." Luca tilted her head.

"Conus? Have you a long title like Bone-Fiends?" Luca asked trying not to sound rude.

"No," She chuckled, "We pride ourselves in the differences between us and them. We only use first names."

"I am Gabe." The male Ancient Bone-Fiend answered with a curt bow to Luca that somehow seemed to include the whole room. Everyone could since his power he was way older than Conus but seemed to follow her lead as if trusting her actions more than his own.

"Long live Gabe and Conus! The heroes of our lands!" Someone in the crowd hollered. His words were soon echoes by everyone in the room.

"We thank you for the honor but in your stories do not forget to mention that it was a shadow darker than Lady Gold that saved you. Sometimes the scariest nightmare can save you from others. Do not forget we are not heroes we are monsters." Gabe snarled at the crowd. The people drew silent at once letting his words sink deeply into their soul. He may have saved them this time but he might kill them later many voices thought. Gabe smirked at their thoughts. It's good for them to be afraid of them. Gabe knelt next to the body and plucked a broach of Lady Gold's crest off her dress. A souvenir of a job well done. Her debt was paid.

"Let's leave." Gabe said shortly to Conus who was talking to Luca about something. She nodded and turned away from Luca. Gabe raised his arms and quickly his wings folded out of their tight folds. A joint twisted and from tucked under a larger portion of wing came out and twisted up like an old paper fan. If you held it by one edge of the wooden border and folded the fan out from under the wooden border it would form an arch with many folded layers to it. Gabe's wings stretched out a total width of twenty feet.

Conus followed his lead and unfolded her wings with a quick snap in the same way he did but she was faster and silent. Her wings were smaller and thinner than his. She lacked the massive power behind her small wings but her wings were sharply angled. They were meant to be stealth and fast. The total width of her wings from wing tip to wing tip was sixteen feet. Both their wings were way longer than their arms but when folded up easily tucked into a shorter length that was shorter than arms length.

Gabe flared his wings up and pushed off the ground. He was in flight flapping his wings in giant strokes. He circled the room looking for an exit. He found it. With a quick burst of speed he crashed straight through the glass roof in the ballroom. Glass came raining down on screaming guests. As he vanished into the night. Conus rolled her eyes gathered their cloaks, shaking the glass of them. She placed them into a satchel that had been hidden beneath her wings before. After that was done she pushed off the ground and shot like a jet off the ground not flapping her wings once till she had passed through the hole Gabe made. Her wings flared open pulling her into the night sky. The Ancient Bone-Fiends and any reasonable persons worst nightmare, gone.

**(A/N oh please do reveiw! or at least read for hits! XD my hand hurts from typing so much tonight. Also I own all the characters, scenes, plots and names of creatures that take place in these stories. Thank you)**


	4. Prelude: When Angels Weep

**(A/N- Just to warn you the "Preludes" are the past before the main "song" or the present in the story line each chapter shall be labeled as Prelude or song. Thank you, enjoy.) **

**Prelude to a Different Song the Second Movement, When Angels Weep.**

_**When Angels Weep and Demon's Creep**_

_**Over your heart, trying to tear you apart.**_

Outside the rain poured and thundered on the tin roof, over their heads. His arm pulled me closer against his chest. I sighed and snuggled against him. He let out a soft chuckle and lay a kiss against my shoulder.

"I love you, Conus, my immortal love." He murmured against my skin. I smiled because a few drops of his tears I would be immortal. Or in a way, diseases won't kill me. The only way for me to die is if my spine was broken, I was stabbed in the heart or I was beheaded. Lucky me.

I can remember it clearly… my tribe was celebrating a good hunt. We had killed five deer and one black bear. My tribe Leader, Tree Grow Tall had announced that the spirits of air had given them a special guest they called Keipen-Eyie or translated from my native tongue meant Son of Angels. I remember that night oh so clearly…

"_Conus Wilk! Where are you going?" I turned to see my best friend Eishey-Kno or Dancing Elk running after me. Her hair was in long braids with violets twisted into them. Her face was painted with spirals of crushed berries. Two gold bracelets clinked together on her wrists. Her face was a round oval and under all that paint was copper skin just like mine. Her eyes were a stunning blue which she inherited from her grandma the old Shaman Women of our tribe. I was stuck with the same brown eyes as my mother. Nothing special about my copper skin or my short skinny self. My hair was short it could not grow long like Eishey-Kno's because it was so thin and fell out. My friend would certainly marry soon she was already in her twentieth year and I was only in my eighteenth. _

"_Oh Eishey-Kno I want to see this so called Son of Angels. I heard he was handsome; he's staying in the hut farthest from the village to give him privacy from curious tribesmen. I heard he has green eyes that caused the grass to wilt in jealousy. That his hair was a dark sunshine that was both bright and dark. I heard he towered over Large Mountain, the tallest in the tribe. I even heard…"_

"_Are all these rumors about me?" A warm voice questioned from behind me. I froze in mid speech. Eishey-Kno had a giant smug look on her face as she looked from me to behind me. I wish I could sink into the earth and vanish. I closed my eyes and licked my lips. I turned around slowly I opened my eyes to meet a deep green gaze. _

"_Oh!" I gasped the rumors had been so far off. His eyes weren't bright but were deep and dark. He had dirty blonde hair that was darker than sunlight but wasn't as bright. As for his height, Giant Mountain can reclaim his title as the tallest in the tribe. He was not close to seven foot three like Giant Mountain. Instead he looked more like six foot five. His thin frame and muscled arms gave him the appearance of being a giant. His smile was brilliant, why didn't they gossip about his smile. It would put the moon to shame._

"_You're staring." He chuckled as he leaned against a tree trunk. I blinked and turned away from his gaze._

"_Well you're not that great. To tell you the truth the rumors look better than you do." I bit out at him, oh what a lie he was so… amazing. Defiantly fit his name as Son of Angels but he seemed darker than light like Angels but to bright to be a demon. _

"_Oh really? He asked raising an eyebrow, his smile got even wider as if he heard some private joke. I straightened up and glared at him._

"_Yes." I lied again, "Now if you'll excuse us, me and Eishey-Kno are leaving." I turned away and walked over to where she stood and grabbed her arm and pulled her after me. When we were far enough away she whispered in my ear._

"_Liar." To which I responded_

"_I know." We both burst out laughing. When it came to my outside I was brave and confident. On the inside I was a fragile creature. When we got back to my hut I went inside while she told me she was going to get ready for the night's celebrations. So I decided I was going to get ready as well. I brushed my hair with an old bone tooth comb and braided part of my hair in a tiny braid. It fell in front of my right eye so I tucked it behind my ear. I nice flower would help hold it in place. I would go look for one after I figured out what I was wearing. From a grass weaved basket I pulled out a soft tan deer skin dress that was cinched at the waste by a band of hawk feathers. It was my mother's dress but she wouldn't mind me wearing it. She had plenty of nice things; she got them from the single men in the village trying to win her favor for she was single and still young. I was one her problems the Shaman Women said she could not marry again till I myself was married off. So the men spent their time giving her gifts trying to earn her favor. Everyone knew my grandfather was one of the wealthiest fishermen in the village. Any man would want to marry into our family and learn our secret. _

_Truthfully I hope she picked Fire Fox for he was cunning and kind. He could be sharp like a fire's edge but then warm like the fire's light. She seemed to like Winter of Rivers better because he was strong and Giant Mountains brother. She would have chosen Giant Mountain himself if he wasn't already wed. _

_I slipped the dress over my head and tightened the feather cinch to show off more of my invisible curves. The front of the dress had a V neck and flared out in the back. I reached down and tightened my gold anklet. I decided that I would not wear a necklace let the beauty of the dress speak instead._

_I pushed open the hut and stepped into the dusk in the center of the village the bon fire was being fed. I felt the dirt compact under my bare feet. The humid night would cool down to make this night the best night to celebrate of the summer and certainly the last night. I weaved around trees letting the sweet smells of the woods calm my mind. I finally stopped in front of a small flower bush. I plucked a large blue flower and tucked it behind my ear next to the braid. I grabbed another flower and crushed it in my hand. Blue juices gushed from the flower. I dipped my pinky finger in the liquid and traced a delicate trail of swirls and designs blindly on my face. To be more clearly it was on my left side to add compliment to the flower on the right side of my face. I used the rest of the blue dye to trace swirls around my ankle with the anklet on it. When I was satisfied I walked to a clay pot of water I left here and washed my hands in it._

"_Ah I have caught a magic fairy of the woods. Please tell me you are the queen for you are beautiful." A familiar voice whispered from behind me. I spun around causing the water in the pot to lose balance and spill the water against the tree trunks and plants. It was Son of Angels that stood across from me. I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought it was someone else._

"_I never did get your name?" He said moving closer to me, I stepped back. My back was pressed against the trunk of a tree. He leaned forward and placed his hand on the trunk of the tree near my head. He was leaning so close I could count his eyelashes and smell his sweet breath. I swallowed nervously at being so close to him._

"_They call me Conus Wilk." I answered weakly he leaned in even closer his eyes burning holes on my head._

"_What a pretty name." He murmured. "Conus." He whispered trying out my name on his tongue._

"_Not especially..." I was about to say but my words were cut off by his lips. His other hand cupped my face. At first I was so shocked I could not respond. I soon responded and wrapped my arms around his neck and buried my fingers in his hair. I tilted my head and pulled him closer to me. He pressed me hard against the tree trunk. Slowly we both regained our sanity and we pulled away from each other slightly. Instead of him stepping back fully as I expected, he instead pulled me against him in a hug and He rested his chin my head._

"_My name is Leonard but you can call me Leo." He whispered into my hair. I smiled I felt special for some weird reason as if I the normal girl had finally been chosen to stand out. All because the one they called Son of Angels chose to kiss me. I liked to think of it that way but I liked the way it was when I thought of it as Leo kissed me. _

**(A/N—No I was not mistaken when I wrote Leo and not Gabe, at this point our main character Conus is human; Leo on the other hand is what we call an Immortal or one that is a young Ancient Bone-Fiend that refused to turn into a monster like Gabe or Conus in the future. And yes they can choose whether to be just immortal or like an Ancient Bone-Fiend with wings and red eyes and blue/gray skin. One becomes an immortal by drinking tears of one that is. They then decide whenever they want to go all creepy demon like. More will be explained later. So please review!)**


	5. Prelude: I pray

**A/N- Thank you for all the reviews and support! Special thanks to Little Brittle, , and Zoe-the-Lost; for the reviews. Thanks to all those who have read the story as well seeing all those Hits on this story makes me happy. Thank you also for being patient with me and my slow updates. Well Enjoy! **

Prelude to a Different Song the Third Movement, I pray

I pray protect your soul

Or your soul they'll keep

Learn control

Or your soul they'll eat!

_We had spent many days together, from sneaking around the village at night and to Dancing together at the feasts that the village held in honor of the good hunting season. One day in particular changed my life forever. It was a chilly day in late autumn; it was the Eve of the Scorpion moon. All of the villagers would go up to the highest mountain and there we would offer food to the gods and pay tribute. The whole village was in preparation. I had not seen Leo at all that day. I was walking past mine and my mother's shared hut when it opened and my mother stepped out. She grabbed me in a hug and kissed me on both cheeks. _

_I was surprised and I gave her a confused look and pulled away from her grasp. Her brown eyes twinkled at me and a tear clung to her lashes. I was about to speak when she hugged me again._

"_Oh my beautiful daughter, my sweet child! The gods have smiled down upon us! Ah sweet Conus Wilk! Why didn't you tell me that you caught the eye of a man?" My mother's breath tickled my neck as she squeezed me tighter. I felt simply stunned; I really didn't know what to say. I mean Leo and I danced and kissed only a couple times. I've dated a few of the boys in the village but why would dating Leo be so different? Unless… I felt a nervous chill run down my spine… _

_My mom pulled away and held me at an arm's length away. "He has come up to me and asked permission to have my daughter's hand in marriage! You my sweet girl are to become a married woman!" My mother's happy voice only made my worst fears even… if possible… worse._

"_Mother who is he?" I asked swallowing the bile that rose to my throat. She looked at me with amazement; she thought I knew who he was._

"_Why my darling, Keipen-Eyie! Such an honor for my daughter!" She smiled so brightly at me, tucking a strand of hair that shook loose from my ponytail behind my ear. I could feel my brain working overtime to figure out who Keipen-Eyie was. Then it hit me, I felt the breath freeze in my lungs. Keipen-Eyie meant Son of Angels, she was talking about Leo!_

"_Leo? He has asked for my hand in marriage?" I asked in a shaky voice. My mom simply nodded her head in response. Her smile becoming wider, she seemed to think Leo was a nickname I gave him, my supposed…Lover? _

"_Excuse me." I said and turned away from her and stumbled out of the village. I didn't know where my feet were taking me. Out of my life I hoped. I had only known Leo a few weeks and he wanted to marry me? Did I give him the wrong signs or something? I felt my stomach flipping. I felt so light headed and dizzy. The air around me changed into something cooler. I looked up to see I was standing on the sandy and muddy edge of the river. I watched as the fishermen fixed the nets on their long boats and threw the fish they caught into jars or baskets._

"_Conus!" I turned around to see Leo jogging along the riverbank towards me. I felt a sudden rush of anger rush into me. How dare he ask my mother for my hand before consulting me! He stopped in front of me as if sensing my emotions; he put both his hands up in front of himself in a defensive motion._

"_Hey Conus, calm down… I guess...you uh found out then…" The look was priceless he felt guilty but too late for remorse. My mom would be spreading the news all about the village by now. _

"_How dare you!" I erupt at him punching him in the chest with both my fists as hard as I could. I could hear him grunt in pain as he tried to grab a hold of my wrists and control me. When he finally grabbed my wrists I kicked him in the shin. Finally he grabbed me in a bear hug, so I couldn't move._

"_I've only known you for a few weeks and you want to marry me! Why didn't you ask me first before you asked my mother! Now the whole village will expect us to get married! How dare you!" I hissed at him squirming against his grasp. He only held me tighter._

"_Listen Conus, if I had known you would have felt this way I would never have asked your mother for your hand. I'm really sorry, but first before we go our separate ways I want to tell you something. I've spent much of my existence looking for someone like you. Someone I knew I could share my world with. I was hoping that person could be you. You're beautiful and sweet like those blue flowers you love so much. You're a strong person and yet you let go and show people you are only human. Please Conus Wilk, understand that I love you. I don't care if your name means Dog of Wolves. Take it as a compliment think of your name meaning that even though you are a small creature, the mighty wolves bow to you. For as small as you are you are so strong. I love you so much." I felt like crying, he was the first person to ever tell me that he loves me. Even though we had only known each other for a few weeks I felt the same. I had found my soul mate in him. All the anger drained from me as my tears cleansed my upset heart. _

"_I love you too." I whispered against his chest. "I love you Leo. "He loosened his grip and grabbed my chin in his hand and kissed me gently but with great passion. _

"_Conus, will you marry?" He asked against my lips. I pulled back and smiled up at him._

"_Yes." I answered and pulled his head back towards mine so I could kiss him. He met my lips eagerly and without reason. Suddenly I felt him stiffen, I pulled away to look into his eyes. His green eyes were wide and he blinked a couple of times. He was staring at my mouth he wiped one of is thumbs across my lips. He pulled his hand back to stare at his thumb. I wiped my hand across my mouth to see the back of my hand was covered in blood. I gasped in shock. I looked back at Leo; he coughed in his hand suddenly. Blood splattered on the palm of his hand. His eyes met my eyes at once._

"_Run… Conus get out of here." He whispered to me through blood stained lips. He collapsed on his knees in front of me. I could see a really tiny dagger protruding from his lower back and blood was spreading across the back of his shirt. I screamed and looked towards the fishermen to see they were all yelling at each other and pulling out their bows and arrows. They were aiming at the trees on the other side of the river. I could see men on the other side drawing swords. I saw some of the invaders swimming across the river towards us and one of them was really close to where I stood. He was the one that threw the dagger. He had a triumphant look on his face. We were under attack._

"_Run, Conus… warn the village." Leo whispered again and he fell forward I caught most of his weight but fell down onto my knees. I lay his body down carefully and checked his neck for a pulse. There was nothing. Not a pulse in his veins and not a sound in the world. Everything was moving in slow motion. I stood up and ran. I ran to the village leaving the man I would have married dead and in the mud of the riverbank. My happy ending burned away in the rubble of my heart, just like the village burned away in front of my eyes._

**A/N-- Dun… dun… dunnn! Please review! **


	6. Song O' the Night

**(A/N: I'm sorry for the lack in my writing. I've been extremely busy. I can't even seem to remember where I had been going with this story. I'll figure it out… eventually. Till then enjoy this chapter because I'm pretty sure this is the way I had been going.)**

**Song O' the Night **

I circled the skies

Letting the wind take

The tears I cried

O' The Night

Let my forgotten dreams

Take flight!

The cold rain hit my wings like a million pricks of a needle. I enjoyed the pain it let me know I was still alive and still awake. Some nights I woke crying tears that long since passed and dried up. No matter how many tears you cried, it cannot bring someone back to life. Trust me I know. Gabe brought me back to life after Leo died.

I thought I lost Leo before it was the time he proposed to me. I never knew it hurts the worst when you lose them for real and forever. In this twisted world I live in there is a rank in which my kind lives. The first rank, which in unknown to mankind, are the Immortals. The Immortals are like fallen angels. Extremely beautiful with no imperfections, the live forever in the bodies just like humans. You can't tell the difference between an Immortal and a human. There is one difference and that is the lack of a pulse in the Immortals. They feel pain, they bleed, and they die. They just have a stronger defense to diseases and faster healing skills. Their heart beats just too fast for any to detect the pulse and to hear it. These Immortals have a choice to become the second rank in my world.

Which is the Ancient Bone-Fiend; we're not the oldest beings in the world… well not all of us. We are the red eyed monsters of the skies with our large fold out arm wings. Our gray skin is one of our… um elegant features. We are rare in kind, not many Immortals take the path we chose. We were pushed by unseen events, such as death.

The third rank, I hope you'll never meet. More monster then anything. I've only met one of them. They have no name for their own kind. Their wings are larger than any Ancients; their faces are deformed with large jaws and canine teeth. Their eyes are a garnet red with slitted pupils. They have a large tail with an arrow tip and claws for hands and feet. A true demon of a human's nightmare. These slobbering beasts have no thoughts but only to eat and live. This one beast I met shortly met his demise.

* * *

"_Conus! Watch out!" I turned my head to see who called my name to be met in the face with a giant clawed hand. I went flying backwards. My back collided with the wall of the cave. I felt the warm blood welling from four long cuts in my face. I scrambled to my feet but only to be met by a blow to my side. I went sailing through the air. I hit the hard ground and skidded to a halt outside of the cave. The rain poured down upon me. I tried to sit up but I was too weak to move._

_I heard shuffling inside the cave. Gabe was taking on the beast that attacked me. I knew he couldn't do it alone. I forced myself to stand; ignoring the pain of what must have been broken ribs. I felt the blood being pushed from the wounds by the rain and down my face. Gabe had told me I was weak. I agree with him. During this point of my life it was a few weeks after I lost Leo. I was an Immortal, no wings for me. I was a mockery of a stronger human._

_I felt my legs shake and then they gave out from under me. I sat in the rain feeling weak, alone, and lost. While inside the cave Gabe let out a yell of agony as the beast ripped into his wing. Gabe was cornered and his only hope was with a pathetic human look alike. His dead brother's love and wife._

_I opened my eyes and stood up on shaky legs. Fuck this! I would not let this monster win. He was pretty ugly but not as cruel as I was. I ran into the cave and grabbed Gabe's fallen sword. The monsters back was to me. I raised the sword above my head and brought it down on the monsters tail. The sword cut through the tail as if it was nothing but air. The beast let out a shriek of pain. His grip loosened so that Gabe could get free. Gabe slid to the ground in a semiconscious state._

_What I wasn't expecting was for the beast to turn towards me. His red garnet eyes glared at me from beneath is dark brows. He lunged at me, his wings folded against his arms and his claws reached for me. I turned and made a dash for the exit. I heard the beast's heavy footsteps pounding after me and his angry growls. I kept running I forced my feet to move. No matter how much my sides hurt. The rain burned my eyes and caused me to slip and slide. I slid right and my legs gave out. It was a small hill that I slid on… did I mention it led to the edge of a cliff? I dug my fingers into the grass and mud. Not far behind me was the beast. He dug his claws into the mud; it was no use his huge bulky body slid into me. I was pushed over the edge; I reached and grabbed one of the beast's wings. He turned his head towards me and roared and swiped at me with his claws. I pulled at a rock and it came loose, so much for using it as leverage to pull myself up onto the ground. I was about to discard the rock when I realized how sharp and jagged it was. A perfect weapon I reached my arm up and stabbed the rock right through the monsters wing and dragged it down and across one of the bones in the wing. The beast roared and released his grip on the ground and we both fell backwards plummeting off the cliff._

_I realized as we fell that neither of us would live. My hair fluttered in my face, I listened to the beast screaming in agony as he tried to flap his wings but the wing I had stabbed was useless. I must have hit a muscle or a nerve. I closed my eyes and let the air slip between my fingers. I stretched my arms out and heard a loud rip. I opened my eyes to see my skin on my arm slitted from my wrist to somewhere under my shirt on my side. I hissed in pain and from the open wound. Ivory bone exploded from my flesh along with a joint. The jointed folded out creating a longer extension of bone for my arm. From the flesh came blood which poured from the wounds covering the bone with so much blood. From the blood grew muscles and nerves. I gagged at the painful gory sight. From the skin came flesh which stretched and covered the bone, muscle, and nerves. The one wing started to slow my fall. I saw the ground approaching fast. I felt my other arm burn with the same feeling. Hurry up! I wanted my second wing to grow fast because the ground was almost upon me. _

_We hit the ground at the same time the beast landed on his back… dead. I landed on my feet but soon collapsed on my knees, my hands on the ground and wings flared out and up. I tried to breath. I felt so dizzy I leaned forward and lay on my stomach. Sprawling out my wings, I closed my eyes and lay still letting the cold rain cool my heated flesh._

"_Conus! Oh God! Conus! No!" The voice sounded so familiar… Leo? Leo's voice got closer and I heard his feet hitting the ground. He knelt beside me, I felt so at peace. He grabbed my hand and pressed it against the side of his face._

"_Oh God Conus!" Leo exclaimed. I opened my eyes slowly and turned my head towards him._

"_Leo?" I asked and then I blinked my eyes to see the large wings upon his arms. "Gabe!"_

"_The one and only." He replied with a smile. I saw the tears in his eyes. "You live, I thought you had certainly died." He smiled. "You have wings."_

"_So strange Gabe that you worry about me. I had hoped I would have died. You do remember I am your brother's wife. So don't you think about touching me." I pulled my hand back and pushed myself up into a sitting position. He gave me a grin._

"_I was not thinking about touching you. It was just your hand but the way you said it implied that you had been thinking about me touching you. It also implied that you still feel so loyal to my brother even after he died. Yet you feel the same way about me as I do for you." He laughed and grabbed me into a giant hug._

"_Agh! Gabe let me go!" I pulled back and looked him in the eyes. I searched his gaze for a reason for why he had been hiding this side of him from me. I reached a hand up and pushed a strand of his dark hair from his eyes. Next thing I knew I was staring at his lips. He put his arms around me and pulled me closer. I was intoxicated by him, we were about to kiss when I pushed him away and stood up. I would not kiss my husband's brother. I would not meet Gabe's eyes._

_He stretched his wings out and up. He flapped them a couple times then pushed off the ground and took flight. He was gone in seconds up into the dark skies. I let out a shaky breath._

"_I'm sorry Gabe; I still love Leo too much." I whispered into the night._

* * *

My mind came back from my dream. I felt my wings stretch under a strong gust of wind. I missed Leo still but how could I ignore Gabe anymore? I've known him for years; he helped me get my revenge on Lady Gold for the murder of Leo. I just need to find where Lady Gold was hiding his body and who had she hired to kill him. Too bad her pathetic heart gave out. Maybe after I finish this I will be able to except Gabe. In a confused wounded heart a place of pain is the only place she can show her face without leaving a stain.

**(A/N - Sorry I keep changing the time and doing flashbacks allot but if I don't do the flashbacks you won't understand the story. Also sorry for grammar and spelling mistakes. I was in a rush. Enjoy please R&R)**


End file.
